Nina Levers
Summary Nina is one of the main characters of the novel To Deprive a Deprived Person. She is an adventurer girl who met Yuu after seeing him being attacked by the other adventurers, so she would try to be friends with him by knowing what it was like to be treated badly. Nina would join Yuu's party, and she would begin to fall in love with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Nina Levers Origin: To Deprive a Deprived Person Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Thief, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can feel the presence of close people, can find traps), Dagger Expert User, Skilled Assassin, Accelerated Development (Training; Abilities. Her ability to master skills is much faster than Yuu's), Stealth Mastery, Expert Thief, Stealthy Assassin, Camouflage, Poison Manipulation (Applies poison on her daggers), Regeneration Negation (At least Low-Mid via her daggers), Probability Manipulation (Can cause critical blows), Muscle Control, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to; Poison and Paralysis Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to several adventurers who are able to destroy stone walls easily. Able to defeat a Cyclops) Speed: Subsonic (Faster than eyesight) Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Equipped Weapon *'Sword Breaker (Grade 5):' Sharpness Increased *'Black Steel Dagger (Grade 5):' No effect Armor *'Steel Hachi-kin (Grade 6):' Paralysis Resistance Increased *'Hard Leather Jacket (Grade 6):' Increased Defense *'Hard Leather Gauntlet (Grade 6):' Agility Up, HP Up, Increased Defense *'Hard Leather Boots (Grade 6):' Agility Up, Strength Up, Increased Defense Decoration *'Normal Earrings (Grade 6):' HP Recovery Speed Up, Poison Resistance Increased Intelligence: Average. She has assasination knowledges. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nina's stats.jpg *'Body Enhance:' A skill that relieves the muscles and allows not to feel pressure on them, reducing fatigue and damage. The way to use Enhance is by circulating mana within the body. It is as if the inner energy creates a layer around his body. *'Dagger Mastery:' A skill that improves the dagger use. *'Discover Trap:' A skill that allows Nina to find or notice traps. *'Awareness:' A skill that improves the user's senses, being able to track or detect nearby people. *'Silent Step:' A skill that allows to make a movement that hides her presence. *'Dual Dagger:' A skill that improves the handling of two daggers *'Assassination Mastery:' A skill that improves user understanding about assassination. *'Steal:' A skill that probably increases user agility. *'Disarm Trap:' A skill to disable traps. *'Stealth:' A skill that increases user stealth. *'Stalking:' A skill that allows to hide better to follow people or hide presence. *'Dagger Strike:' A dagger skill that improves thrust. *'Assassination Skills:' A skill that improves the user's assassination skill. *'Lock Picking:' A skill to unlock chests. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Poison Users Category:Probability Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:To Deprive a Deprived Person Category:Tier 9